


Lucy

by nyreineverson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyreineverson/pseuds/nyreineverson
Summary: Joash Lawless, aka Lucy, is sick of the betrayal and abandonment of everyone who has ever come in contact with him, even his parents.Ever since Lucy was young, he always had this bold assumption that everyone would turn on or abandon him, and it's with this assumption, that the people that he comes into contact with him eventually leave. Now that he's older, Lucy tries to make new companions with the idea that they WON'T leave him, but it doesn't go that way. With the first new "friend" already dismembered and burned, what will become of the others that cross his path?





	Lucy

Loud, deafening shrieks emerge from the base of a townhouse. Red was its color, painted with young females' blood from quaint suburban neighborhoods.

In the cold, dark basement, a glint of sunlight reflects against the chrome kitchen knife as a young man dissects the female. Her body is hung like a bat in a cave, swinging back and forth in agonizing pain, as he makes a deeper incision in her right thigh. Crimson life pours from the wound, dripping onto the hardwood floor, making a puddle. As her torturer steps back to enjoy the view, the rope quivers. "I bet you won't be leaving me again." he says softly. The man turns around and footsteps echo as he treks up the stairs, leaving his vermillion utensil behind.

Upstairs, the ambrosial smell of coffee fills the atmosphere, coating the stench from the two rotting corpses at the dining table. They sit there with dark fluids running from their maggot-filled orifices, making dark circles beneath their resting places.

"This town is so boring, I seriously need to get out of here and spread my onyx wings" Lucy sighs as he took a sip of his intensely bitter coffee. The alabaster mug is set down before he slowly strolls towards the basement. His kaleidoscopic eyes twinkle in the early morning sun, with a beautiful shade of verdant and sapphire as his long, frosty hair gently caresses his lower back. A soft whimper is heard from the nearly comatose body hanging from the ceiling. He talks to the young girl as he slowly walks towards her "Sorry honey, I'm just going to have to kill you now. I just got bored of you." The argent kitchen knife swings through the air and slashes the girl's throat. She starts choking on her blood as it gushes out onto the floor and spaying on the wall in front of her as her head is hanging by the piece of skin left. "See you in Hell my dear."

The knife drops to the floor and a malicious laugh erupts. Now Silence calmly saturates the ambiance of the burgundy house. He stands akimbo while marveling the lifeless body hanging from a beam.

As the day comes to a close, Lucy puts the young girls ashes in a coral blue urn and places it on the shelf where she can be with the others.

"See...I told you that you can be with your family again."


End file.
